The present disclosure relates to the field of anti-terrorist security systems for commercial aircraft. In particular, the present disclosure relates to an anti-terrorist aircraft pilot sensor system.
In current aircraft, pilots and/or flight crews are vulnerable to catastrophic events that may place the aircraft and all individuals aboard the aircraft in jeopardy. Events, such as physical mishaps and even terrorist attacks on the pilot and crew are possible. If the pilot and crew capable of operating the aircraft become disabled then the aircraft could be placed into peril. Also, if terrorists or highjackers disable the pilot, then they can take command of the aircraft and use it for their own sinister interests that may place others into risk or injury or even death. What is needed is a system that can prevent the risks of injury and even great tragedy due to the loss of a pilot or aircraft highjacking.
The disclosed device is directed toward an anti-terrorist aircraft pilot sensor. The anti-terrorist pilot sensor system comprises a pilot sensor and an aircraft central processor unit operatively coupled to the pilot sensor. The aircraft central processor unit includes a transceiver operatively coupled to the aircraft central processor unit. An autopilot of the aircraft is operatively coupled to the aircraft central processor unit. A ground control remote from the aircraft is operatively coupled to the aircraft central processor unit and the ground control includes a transceiver coupled to the ground control. An aircraft override is operatively coupled to the ground control and is operatively coupled to the aircraft central processor unit. A divert element is operatively coupled to the central processor unit and the divert element includes a transceiver. The ground control is in operative communication with the divert element. A protected object including a transceiver and a divert beacon is in operative communication with the divert element.
The disclosed method is directed toward a method of operating an anti-terrorist aircraft pilot sensor system. The method of operating an anti-terrorist aircraft pilot sensor system comprises activating the anti-terrorist aircraft pilot sensor system. The method includes detecting a divert beacon transmitted from a protected object. The method includes transmitting a signal from a divert element to a central processor unit of the aircraft that the divert beacon exists. The method includes processing the signal in the central processor unit and activating an aircraft autopilot onto a divert flight path. system. The anti-terrorist aircraft pilot sensor system comprises